Nonwoven webs containing various polymeric fibers are, of course, well known in the prior art. Processes for preparing nonwoven mats from thermoplastic fibers have been described in such publications as Naval Research Laboratory Report No. 111437, which publication was submitted April 15, 1954; NRL Report 5265, which report is dated February 11, 1959 and in an article appearing in Industrial and Engineering Chemistry, Vol. 48, No. 8 (1956), pp. 1,342-1,346. Such processes are also described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,374,540; 2,411,659; 2,411,660; 2,437,363 and 3,532,800. Still other methods for preparing the same or similar nonwoven webs are described in British Pat. Nos. 1,055,187 and 1,215,537 and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,379,811 and 3,502,763. A method for preparing nonwoven webs from elastomeric fibers by spray spinning a rubber solution is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,950,752. Methods for preparing nonwoven fabrics and/or nonwoven webs from elastomeric fibers by melt blowing an elastomeric composition are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,323,534 and 4,355,425. As indicated at least in U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,534, from 20 wt % to 50 wt % of a fatty acid or fatty alcohol must be incorporated into the elastomer composition to prevent melt fracture of the elastomer during processing. Similarly, polymeric films are well known in the prior art.
As is also well known in the prior art, elastomeric fibers and nonwoven fabrics and webs prepared therewith as well as elastomeric films have potential utility in a broad range of applications. For example, it has been proposed to use elastic fibers in elastic bands for clothing and to use nonwoven structures prepared therewith in the preparation of disposable and semidisposable garments and in elastic bandages and wrappings. Moreover, it has been proposed to use elastic films in such applications as back sheets for diapers, elastic closures, shower caps and in similar applications where elastic properties would be particularly desirable. As is further well known, preparation of such fibers and films using extrusion techniques and particularly melt blowing techniques would be most desirable since these techniques are, generally, most economical, safer and, generally, can be easily controlled, thereby ensuring consistent production. The methods heretofore proposed, however, for preparing elastomeric fibers and films using extrusion technology have not been completely successful since these techniques generally require the inclusion of one or more materials which must subsequently be separated from the fibers or films thus produced. Such separation is, of course, generally, difficult to accomplish. The need, then, for a composition which can be extruded into an elastic fiber or film which can then be used directly in the preparation of nonwoven fabrics and/or nonwoven webs and/or used directly in the preparation of disposable or semi-disposable articles of manufacture is believed to be readily apparent.